


Un universo de distancia

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Pidge y Keith habían empezado una relación a escondidas de sus compañeros pero cuando el paladín rojo decide irse con la espada de Marmorra su relación pasará por un obstaculo dificil de superar.





	Un universo de distancia

Pidge no recordaba como había ocurrido pero de alguna manera había terminado involucrada en una relación romántica con Keith. Todo había empezado en los tiempos en los que Shiro había desaparecido, eso lo recordaba a la perfección. Ambos buscaban a alguien con todo su ser; ella a su padre y su hermano, él a Shiro y eso los acercó. Al final, ambos habían iniciado esa relación de forma extraña, nunca hablaron en realidad de ello pero después de un par de besos habían descubierto que no tenían la necesidad de decirse nada, entendían de forma excepcional los sentimientos del otro. O eso creía Pidge.

Durante el tiempo que habían pasado en la gira de Voltron, Pidge entendía que Keith se negará a presentarse, odiaba que Shiro lo dejara librarse de esas absurdas presentaciones mientras ella se veía obligada a realizar aquellos vergonzosos espectáculos pero sabía que Keith era menos tolerante que ella al respecto y su trabajo en la espada seguro que era más importante que un desfile.

Mas nunca se esperó lo que sucedió en la batalla para proteger el transporte de suministro, cuando Shiro tomó el comando del león negro supo que todo cambiaría, ya no habría vuelta atrás y así fue. Keith había decidido abandonar el equipo, ella no estaba segura de cuando lo había decidido pero sabía que ya debía haberlo tenido en mente por algún tiempo y cuando se marchó no tuvo el valor de despedirse de él. Sabía que era lo mejor. Ninguno de los dos era bueno para las despedidas.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse, no de forma directa. Intercambiaban miradas anhelantes durante las transmisiones de la espada y él tendía a mandarle un mensaje de audio antes y después de cada misión que llevaba a cabo con la espada, mas ella aún no estaba segura de responderle. Fue hasta que embarcó la misión para buscar a su hermano que decidió a responderle pero solo le mencionó su misión, de modo formal, no porque no quisiera decirle muchas cosas, incluyendo el cómo se sentía, pero sabía que el solo hecho que tuvieran esas pequeñas noticias sobre ellos ya significaba mucho.

Cuando encontró lo que creyó era la tumba de su hermano y se derrumbó pudo más con ella, le había mandado otro mensaje contándole todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades, y a modo de tranquilizarse había escuchado todos los mensajes que le había enviado desde que había abandonado el equipo. De algún modo su voz la tranquilizaba. Fue cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje.

Keith la alentaba a ser fuerte, a seguir adelante y no darse por vencida. Eso la había animado de una forma que no esperaba y de alguna forma había fortalecido su relación. Desde ese momento no solo compartían sus mensajes, sino que incluso se habían empezado a contar todos sus pensamientos.

Para Keith, los únicos momentos donde reía desde que se había unido a la espada era cuando escuchaba los mensajes de la chica donde le hablaba de los espectáculos que Corran animaba. No se imaginaba a Allura actuando como él pero el berrinche que la chica hacía cuando tenía que hablar de los “términos inteligentes” que Corran había inventado era hilarante.

Antes de su misión con Narxela no solo habían intercambiado mensajes sino que habían realizado una transmisión para hablar, sabían que era arriesgado y que alguien podría descubrirlos pero eso no les importó.

— Solo regresa a salvo — había pedido la joven —. No mueras.

— Lo mismo digo — había respondido el chico.

Solo un tonto no tendría miedo de embarcar en una misión tan peligrosa, pero ambos jóvenes salieron al campo de batalla con los pensamientos en el otro lado del universo. Poco esperaban los chicos las complicaciones que verían en batalla. Cuando Voltron quedó atrapado por el campo gravitatorio de Narxela Pidge no podía más que pensar en el paladín rojo, deseaba haber podido decirle de forma directa sus sentimientos, quería disculparse con él por haberse enojado, por no haberlo comprendido cuando había abandonado el equipo.

Keith por su parte se había sentido sin opciones, cuando supo de que las tropas galra se habían detenido y Shiro no le contestaba supo que había algo mal. Su intuición le decía que Pidge lo necesitaba por lo que había contactado a Matt, si aceptaría la ayuda de alguien sería la de él.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando el contacto con los paladines se restableció, pero la amenaza de la bomba le indicó que no tenía tiempo para relajarse, debían vencer a la tropa frente a él para detener la amenaza.

Pero el enfrentamiento no fue fácil, las naves rebeldes caían una tras otra, no solo estaban perdiendo la batalla, si la nave donde estaba Matt era destruida sería su culpa por haberlo llevado al frente. Fue cuando tomo su decisión, no importaba el riesgo; salvaría a Shiro, salvaría a Pidge, a Matt y sobre todo la galaxia. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en pensar en la mirada de su compañera que luchaba al otro lado del imperio cuando la explosión lo tomó de improviso, apenas logró esquivarla justo cuando la nave de Lotor se había colocado frente a la de él.

— Es momento de hablar — había dicho y él había accedido a escoltarlo hasta el castillo de los leones pero no había entrado.

Había dejado a Matt llevarlo dentro de la nave y él se había retirado una vez más, sin mensajes, sin transmisiones, no tenía el valor de hablar con la chica después de lo sucedido. Había permitido que Lotor fuera quien salvará el día y no solo la vida de Pidge, sino la suya misma.

Cuando Pidge se enteró de lo que había sucedido había entrado en un conflicto, en primer lugar se negaba a estar agradecida con Lotor, se negaba a confiar en él. Mas no quería ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido de no haber llegado el galra en ese momento.

— ¿Estas bien, Pidge? — Su hermano como siempre la conocía muy bien, sabía con solo mirarla cuando algo no andaba bien.

— Es solo que no puedo confiar en Lotor — había confesado, aun negándose a admitir que se sentía agradecida.

— Lotor nos salvó la vida, a todos. No tienes que agradarte pero al menos podemos estar seguros que nos necesita tanto como para ayudarnos.

La chica lo había visto no muy convencida pero aún se sentía  acomplejada, su hermano la abrazó como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y esta se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano de la misma forma que lo hacía con su padre.

— No sé qué hacer, Matt. Siempre he sabido que hacer pero ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Matt acarició su cabello mientras pensaba, sabía que su hermana no hablaba solo de Lotor, sabía que había algo más que ocupaba sus pensamientos pero aun así no podía imaginar que era si ella no se lo decía y era claro que ella no quería compartir eso con él. No todavía. Era su pequeño secreto.

— Concéntrate en lo que tienes en frente — había dicho después de meditarlo un largo rato —. No tienes por qué tener siempre todas las respuestas, solo intenta llevar las cosas con calma y el camino se mostrará por sí solo. Eventualmente.

Pidge no estaba segura de a lo que se refería, pero había decidido seguir su consejo. Tan rápido como Lotor había empezado a soltar información sobre el imperio para ganarse la confianza del equipo, las misiones empezaron y aun así, la coalición mantenía sus reservas. La chica se había concentrado en concretar la misión del día. Había dejado de recibir mensajes y no estaba segura de enviarlos, todo se había vuelto una vez más complicado y a sus adentros solo deseaba hablar con Keith.

Por su parte Keith pasaba los días, al igual que los paladines, continuando con sus misiones, misión tras misión desde lo ocurrido en aquella batalla no había podido dejar de pensar en la paladín verde. Se preguntaba si debía enviarle un mensaje pero se imaginaba que la chica esperara alguna clase de explicación y él no podía darle una respuesta adecuada, no podía regresar a los mensajes usuales después de lo ocurrido y de esa forma los mensajes entre ambos habían dejado de fluir.

Para Voltron las cosas empezaban a ir a pedir de boca, la información de Lotor les había dado resultó ser confiable y certera sobre objetivos específicos que habían logrado cumplir sin mucho trabajo y los ánimos empezaban a levantarse por toda la galaxia. Estaban ganando la guerra y la esperanza cada vez era más grande.

Allura finalmente los había convocado a una reunión del consejo de la coalición. Todos los líderes de la coalición estaban ahí, incluyendo a Kolivan y junto a Kolivan, estaba Keith.

Pidge podía escuchar a los miembros de la coalición hablando, sabía que sus palabras eran importantes pero su atención estaba puesta en los ojos purpúreos del chico que estaba junto al líder de la espada de Marmora. No estaba segura pero creía que él también la miraba, ya había pasado tiempo de la última vez que había sentido que sabía lo que el chico pensaba sin necesidad de que este dijera una palabra.

Las pantallas desaparecieron y ella dio un respingo, había olvidado por un momento donde estaba y ahora la transmisión era solo con Kolivan quien les recordó que todavía gran parte del imperio se encontraba bajo control de los galra.

Otra misión, otra cosa que hacer. En definitiva era lo que menos quería hacer, regresó a su taller donde su hermano le había ayudado a hacer unas mejoras para unos amigos de las tropas de liberación, era mejor tener la mente ocupada.

— Verás que Nyma se volverá loca cuando vea las mejoras que logramos entre los dos a su nave.

Pidge rió por cortesía y fueron a la ciudad donde se encontraron con Rolo y su tripulación, estaban pasando un buen rato cuando este los llamó a cubierta con una transmisión de Shiro.

Keith había llegado a discutir con Kolivan, una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había discutido con él pero en esta ocasión no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos, tenía que ganar la discusión.

— Está a solo unos cuadrantes de distancia — aseguró escandalizado —, puedo darles apoyo y regresar antes de que te des cuenta que me fui.

— Ya he dicho que no — gritó Kolivan con poca paciencia —. No es una misión de prioridad, es preferible tenerte aquí en dado caso tu ayuda sea requerida. Ya no estas más en Voltron, ya te lo he repetido varias veces, tienes que seguir las reglas.

Keith intentó seguir argumentando pero Kolivan dio por finalizada la conversación, haciéndole entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Golpeó con fuerza las paredes de su dormitorio hasta que se tranquilizó y, quizá demasiado tarde, recordó su transmisor. No lo había usado últimamente pero debía estar en algún lugar cerca. Lo buscó pero cuando lo encontró no emitía aquella luz que le indicaba algún mensaje nuevo recibido.

Pensó en la chica, en lo mucho que lo había apoyado en esos tiempos donde Shiro estaba perdido, en aquellos momentos donde se sentía perdido e incluso después de haber dado con él. Se maldijo a si mismo por no poder pagarle a la joven la misma amabilidad que ella le había mostrado y no le quedó más que esperar a recibir noticias.

— Buena suerte — susurró apretando el transmisor contra sus labios.

No quería transmitirle sus palabras, quería transmitirle todos los sentimientos que albergaba su cuerpo en ese momento, quería que supiera que no importaba lo que había sucedido antes, en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era acompañarla.

Se quedó dormido con el transmisor en la mano, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó pero cuando Kolivan entró a su habitación se despertó sobresaltado.

— Kogane, andando. Cumplirás tu deseo.

Keith se paró de inmediato y dejó caer el transmisor sin ver que el botón sobre la esquina del mismo parpadeaba con luz roja. Y el chico siguió a su líder inquieto, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Zarkon atacó antes que los paladines, habrá un intercambio de rehenes. Los leones necesitan nuestro apoyo.

Keith sintió su boca secarse mientras seguía a su líder hasta los cazas donde le informó de lo que había ocurrido en la prisión. Recordó que había dejado su transmisor pero era muy tarde para volver por él, ahora podría cumplir su deseo y estar con ella.

Mas una vez más estaba fuera de alcance. Era obvio que la chica bajaría con Shiro al planeta para efectuar el cambio de prisioneros. Para ella Lotor, no, quizá el universo entero no valía nada en comparación de su padre. Y él estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos, sin siquiera una forma de decirle que estaba ahí.

Como ya era una costumbre, las cosas salieron de la peor forma que podían salir y otra batalla había iniciado, se había distraído, había mantenido al castillo a salvo, olvidando el hecho que la chica que deseaba proteger estaba de hecho, en el planeta bajo de él. Quizá de haber sabido se hubiera lanzado hacía el planeta, era difícil saber que tanto habría podido ayudar o no pero en definitiva lo habría hecho.

Regresando de la batalla se sentía agotado, el estrés había hecho que todo su cuerpo le doliera y solo se dejó caer en su cama con su cuerpo gritándole, demandando un descanso. Se habría dormido de inmediato de no ser por el sonido seco del transmisor al caer en el suelo.

Miro el aparato con desconcierto hasta que vio la luz parpadeante que le indicaba que había recibido un mensaje, se puso de pie con el corazón latiendo en su garganta a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo y tomó el aparato con manos temblorosas.

Cuando escuchó la voz rota de la chica que le decía lo ocurrido en su misión de rescate, le rompió el corazón. No decía mucho, la chica solo repetía una y otra vez que “él no estaba ahí” con la voz destrozada a causa del dolor y él se sentía la peor persona del mundo al no estar ahí para ella.

Fue cuando notó el segundo mensaje. En el, la chica también estaba llorando pero el tono de voz era por completo diferente al de aquel primer mensaje, lloraba, sí pero de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que se habría escondido en un lugar solo para mandarle ese mensaje antes de volver con su padre y sin darse cuenta él también empezó a llorar. No era algo que recién descubriera pero extrañaba a la chica, extrañaba a sus compañeros, deseaba pasar esos momentos con ellos, los buenos y los malos momentos, las alegrías y las tristezas, añoraba esa unidad que solo sus compañeros paladines podían darle; pero las cosas habían cambiado, había tomado la decisión de unirse a la espada y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Secó sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su playera antes de mandar un mensaje a la chica. Corto. Sencillo. Algo solo para recordarle que estaba ahí, aunque empezaba a pensar que ya no era necesario. ¿Acaso con su hermano y su padre a salvo no iría la chica a volver a casa? La pena de perder a alguien los habría unido, ¿acaso el recuperar ahora que habían recuperado a esas personas significaría que se alejarían?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Ellos ya se habían alejado y era su culpa. Había decidido dejar el equipo por la espada, era lo mejor para todos. Lo mejor para Voltron. Al fin se recostó sobre la cama con la almohada sobre el rostro y se dejó arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

Su siguiente misión era de vital importancia, tenía que infiltrarse con otros dos miembros de la espada a un planeta importante en el corazón del imperio galra. Con Zarkon muerto, el próximo emperador se alzaría y los más importantes miembros del imperio se encontrarían ahí. Si todo salía bien, para el final del día habrían eliminado a toda la elite del imperio y la guerra acabaría.

Keith, una vez más, se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, sentía que estaba haciendo algo bien. Estaban a punto de abandonar el planeta cuando vio aterrizar al león negro y la sangre se heló. Buscó con la mirada a los otros leones pero no tenía tiempo que perder, regresó sobre sus pies tratando de desactivar todas las bombas que habían colocado aunque sabía que eran demasiadas mientras el corazón parecía querer bombear toda la sangre que pudiera a su cerebro. ¿Acaso los otros leones estaban ocultos? ¿Estarían lo suficientemente lejos para escapar de la explosión? Se maldijo a si mismo por haber dejado el transmisor de nuevo, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a dejarlo la próxima vez que saliera de misión.

Si es que hubiera una próxima vez, acababa de darse cuenta que no había forma de desactivar todos los explosivos y el tiempo se acababa. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron y justo cuando salía pudo reconocer la figura de Lotor, estaba combatiendo pero no por mucho tiempo. Se lanzó sobre él al mismo tiempo que la explosión arrasaba todo a su paso, ambos jóvenes rodaron por el suelo y en un parpadeo una batalla campal inició.

Los mismos galra lucharon contra ellos mismos y el mismo luchó con una comandante del imperio, se había visto en un aprieto al perder su arma pero para su sorpresa había sido ayudado por una de las comandantes, o quizá ex comandante, de Lotor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se abrió el teludav pero cuando alzó la mirada, Voltron ya se encontraba en el aire.

Con Voltron unido al combate, todo había sido más sencillo. La batalla terminó en un parpadeo y Lotor encendió la llama que lo proclamaba emperador del imperio galra y, según sus palabras, acabando con la guerra.

Aunque la guerra no estaba en realidad ni cerca de terminar, aún quedaban facciones en contra de Lotor y tanto la espada como la alianza lo sabían. Otra reunión. Otra misión.

Pidge en el castillo había empezado a cargar su transmisor a todas partes, aunque empezaba a querer arrojarlo a cada pared que veía. Su padre había decidido marcharse de regreso a la tierra y a pesar de que entendía su decisión, no quería separarse de él. Era egoísta, ya que ella misma había decidido quedarse junto a Matt y los paladines. También sabía que no podía ir a la tierra sin despedirse de Keith y no con un tonto mensaje de voz.

Se encerró en su habitación por enésima vez desde que había recuperado a su padre y reprodujo el último mensaje que había recibido del chico.

— Me alegro por ti, Pidge — repitió la voz de Keith que después de tanto tiempo había empezado a perder sentido.

La chica reprimió una vez más el impulso de arrojar el transmisor contra la pared, seguía sin encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras pero por alguna razón la ponían furiosa. Estaba harta de esa distancia; quería ver al chico, quería gritarle y abrazarlo, quería besarle y golpearlo.

Mas al final, lo único que se atrevía a hacer era reproducir una vez más aquella transmisión donde podía escuchar su voz, dejar salir un par de lágrimas, limpiarse la nariz y salir de ahí. Pronto tendría que separarse de su padre y prefería guardar sus lágrimas para él.

Su padre les deseó suerte, le dio un último abrazo fuerte y vio su nave desaparecer en el teludav con un nudo en la garganta. Fue hasta que desapareció que recordó que no le había mencionado su relación con el paladín rojo, ni siquiera se habían llegado a conocer. Miró al espacio con la mirada perdida, preguntándose lo que pocas veces se permitían sentir, ¿acaso en otras circunstancias, en otros momentos, las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Podrían algún día volver a ser chicos normales, en lugar de defensores del universo?

La mano de Matt en su hombro la regresó a la realidad, dejando escapar sus ideas. Miró a su hermano como si hubiera recuperado el aliento, como si su hermano fuera el salvavidas que le permitía volver a respirar aire fresco y sin pensarlo, se envolvió en sus brazos cual niña pequeña.

— Él estará bien, Katie — la consoló el chico mientras acariciaba su cabello, ya no tendía a llamarla por su nombre pero en esos momentos ese pedazo de normalidad le recordó que aún tenían una vida de regresó en la tierra, que aún podían regresar a ser chicos normales.

— Papá no es quién me preocupa — confesó la chica mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo abrazando sus piernas —. Me preocupa mamá. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deba pasar para que volvamos a verla?

La chica se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras al ver la melancólica mirada de su hermano, habían pasado más de un año desde la última vez que el joven había visto a su madre y su recuerdo le causaba cierto dolor que nada podía aliviar.

— Mamá estará bien — dijo el chico tras un amargo trago de saliva —, estoy seguro que lo entenderá y estará orgullosa. Además, ahora que papá regresa y que sabrá que estamos bien, no se sentirá tan sola.

La joven piloto sonrió y se recargó en el hombro de su hermano, que se había sentado a su lado, pensando en su madre esperándolos en casa. Intentó imaginarse a ella misma en su situación. Sentada frente a la ventana, mirando anhelante al cielo, esperando que su familia regrese. Ella nunca podría ser como su madre.

No podía imaginarse a sí misma esperando de forma paciente. Su madre tenía una fortaleza que ella jamás podría soportar. Ella misma ya había viajado al espacio sin importarle lo demás buscando a su familia. ¡Y la había encontrado! ¿Qué sería de Matt y de su padre si no hubiera rastreado esas transmisiones? ¿Si no se hubiera visto involucrada en el rescate de Shiro? ¿Si no hubiera conocido a Keith?

Matt seguiría perdido en un extremo recóndito de la galaxia, peleando solo para ayudar a los rebeldes en su guerra contra los galra. Su padre, en alguna prisión siendo obligado a trabajar para el enemigo con otro montón más de científicos. Esa idea le revolvió el estómago. Si ella no hubiera acompañado a Lance en esos momentos, ¿alguien más sería el piloto león verde o acaso su presencia había sido determinante para los sucesos que habían sucedido?

Miro por la ventana hacía el espacio mirando las estrellas perdidas en el firmamento y se aferró más a los brazos de Matt. Se sentía tan pequeña en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Pidge? — Lance había llegado y contemplando la escena había dudado en interrumpir a los hermanos en un momento tan íntimo, pero la mirada de la chica le había corroborado que la joven necesitaba escuchar lo que había ido a decirle.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lance? — La chica ni siquiera se molestó en disimular secar las lágrimas que habían salido de su rostro y aun aferrada a su hermano se puso de pie.

— Lotor nos invitó a la flota principal de los galra. Dijo que quería afianzar relaciones o algo así, pero prometió dejarnos explorar la nave. ¿Quieres venir?

El tono satírico que el piloto usaba cada que hablaba de Lotor le causaba cierta gracia a la joven y la idea de explorar la principal nave galra parecía lo más cercano a un Disneyland en el espacio, así que la chica no pudo evitar soltar una tímida risa.

— Suena fantástico. ¿Quieres venir Matt?

— Creo que pasaré esta vez — le respondió su hermano con un bostezo —. Todas las emociones recientes me han dejado agotado. Dormiré un poco antes de que haya otra importante batalla intergaláctica que pelear y después iré con la capitana Olia. Esperamos poner el mapa de rastreo galra a tiempo real en las naves. Será bueno para tener vigilados a los miembros que aún se resisten al régimen de Lotor.

— Eso es una grandiosa idea, Matt.

La paladín verde se despidió de su hermano con un último abrazo. Al final, y para su sorpresa, fue justo lo que la chica necesitaba. Lotor les había dado la libertad de explorar la nave tanto como quisieran y habían terminado pasando un rato muy divertido entre un robot hackeado, un par de guardias de seguridad y muchas travesuras.

Fue el respiro que necesitaba para aclarar su mente, aquellas dudas que tenía se habían esfumado junto con las preocupaciones. Una idea loca había cruzado por su cabeza cuando escapaban de los guardias de seguridad junto a Lance y Hunk: quizá, podía ser ambos. Podía ser la defensora del universo y una chica normal a la vez.

Cuando regresaron al castillo de los leones se sentía bastante más relajada, ni siquiera opuso real resistencia a la loca idea de Allura y Lotor de buscar un lugar de leyenda y como salido de la nada, sintió la necesidad de hablar con Keith. No le importaba si fuera un momento, quería verlo.

Tomó su transmisor y estableció el contacto, por un momento cruzó su cabeza que el chico estuviera en una misión pero eso fue justo en el instante en que la conexión se estableció.

Keith había perdido el aliento ante las declaraciones de Krolia, sintió la sangre helarse mientras corría por sus venas y fue el momento en que entro la llamada. El momento perfecto, Kolivan. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle después de alguna manera.

— Debe ser Kolivan — dijo con la boca seca mientras se sentaba frente al panel y permitía la comunicación, ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar el origen de la misma.

Cuando vio el rostro de Pidge sintió el alma caer a sus pies, nunca había pensado en que ver a la chica podría sentirse como algo tan malo pero en esos momentos no podía ser en el peor momento.

— Pidge — balbuceó con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera podía hablar con normalidad, su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba.

Pidge no recordaba haber visto a Keith tan pálido antes y más importante aún, ¿quién era la chica galra a sus espaldas? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había interrumpido algo?

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Preguntó tratando de mantener su respiración de forma tranquila.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas incomodas. Krolia no sabía qué clase de relación tenían pero podía deducirlo a causa de sus miradas, aquel fuego en sus miradas era algo fácil de comprender, aún más cuando ya habías vivido el sentimiento que agobiaba a aquellos jóvenes.

— Mucho gusto, soy la comandante Krolia — se presentó, trayendo a los paladines de regreso a la realidad.

Pidge miró a Krolia como si hubiera aparecido de sus peores pesadillas, miró a Keith y de nuevo a ella, examinándola. Había algo en sus ojos que le resultaba familiar, tenían la misma forma de los de Keith, su misma chispa y su cabello se parecía un poco al de ella misma. De la nada sintió una comprensión en el pecho y la necesidad de terminar la comunicación.

— Soy la paladín verde de Voltron, Pidge — dijo en el tono más formal que su voz le permitió —. Yo. Quería. Quiero. Informar a la espada de Marmora que Voltron irá a una misión especial. Quizá las comunicaciones no funcionen por un tiempo. Por favor, informen al comandante Kolivan.

Después de aquellas palabras la comunicación terminó. Keith miró la pantalla con frustración, sintiéndose obsoleto y sin duda el mayor imbécil en el universo.

— Es extraño — mencionó Krolia apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento del piloto —. ¿Por qué nos informó a nosotros? Hubiera sido más sencillo informar a Kolivan directamente.

— Ni idea — mintió el piloto poniendo la nave en curso al cuartel de la espada.

Tomó otra nota mental de tratar de contactar a la chica en cuanto pudiera y luego recordó sus palabras. Una misión ultra secreta. Sin comunicaciones. Y una vez más maldijo su destino y su mala suerte, tenía el presentimiento de que otra vez, pasarían muchas cosas antes de poder volver a hablar con ella.

Pidge se embarcó a su nueva misión, una vez más con los ánimos abajo. No dejaba pensar en Keith y en Krolia. Se maldijo a si misma cuando Voltron no pudo pasar al guardián, dos veces el defensor había sido golpeado a causa de su poca destreza en esos momentos y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el castillo había sido golpeado y se había quedado sin energía.

Allura y Lotor se habían ido a buscar la fuente del conocimiento alteano que buscaban, el tiempo pasó con rapidez mientras el oxígeno se agotaba a pasos agigantados. Para Pidge el único modo de tener su mente ocupada era tratar de restablecer ella misma la energía del castillo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y como si no fuera suficiente, Lance no dejaba de hablar de Allura y por alguna razón eso solo la hacía pensar en Keith, logrando agotar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Sabía que había estado mal, le había gritado a Lance en su frustración pero aún con todo lo que habían intentado el castillo seguía sin funcionar y los niveles de oxígeno seguían bajando y cada vez les costaba más trabajo respirar.

— Niveles de oxígeno al 10% — anunció la nave, informándoles que les quedaban pocos minutos para quedarse sin el vital suministro.

Los paladines estaban letárgicos, ya incapaces de moverse.

— ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron que moriríamos así? — Preguntó Hunk al aire.

— No vamos a morir — rectificó Shiro de mal humor.

 

 

— Bueno, sí pero si fuéramos a morir — rectificó el paladín amarillo —, ¿hay algo de lo que se arrepientan?

Ninguno de los paladines respondió pero sus propias mentes divagaron en sus propios pensamientos movidos por esas palabras. Pidge pensaba en su familia pero en realidad no había nada que quedará que decir entre ellos, Matt sabía que habían decidido quedarse a luchar y los riesgos de ello; su padre, su madre, su hermano, ellos sabían lo mucho que ella los amaba y eso era todo lo que debían saber. Cerró sus ojos a punto de quedarse dormida cuando pensó en alguien más, abrió los ojos con un dolor en el pecho ajeno a la falta de oxígeno que incluso con la nave funcional hubiera necesitado más aire.

— Extraño a Keith — dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos humedecidos.

Sus compañeros la vieron y aun entre las somnolientas miradas pudo ver sorpresa en sus ojos pero casi de inmediato volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores.

— Yo también — confesó Lance.

Pidge volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba en el paladín rojo y se dio cuenta que aún quería decirle muchas cosas, aún había cosas que quería compartir con él y cosas que aún no sabía de él y que quería saber.

— Niveles de oxígeno. 5%.

— Quizá si revertimos la polaridad podríamos usar la energía del agujero blanco para encender el castillo — dijo esforzándose por mantener su cerebro funcionando.

— Ya lo intentamos — le recordó Hunk casi inconsciente —. No funcionó.

La chica intentaba pensar en algo que no hubiera pensado, algo más que pudiera hacer. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando la voz de Lance la hizo incorporarse.

— Es Allura — dijo el paladín azul con lo más parecido que había podido lograr a una sonrisa.

La princesa había regresado y con los sistemas restablecidos tardaron solo un momento en recomponerse. Allura y Lotor les hablaron de lo ocurrido dentro de Oriande y con los ánimos revitalizados habían discutido su siguiente movimiento.

Pidge regresó a su habitación poco después para tomar una merecida siesta, mas al caer en la cama un punzante dolor en su espalda la hizo levantarse y al localizar el causante de aquel martirio pudo ver el transmisor que usaba para comunicarse con Keith. Su mente regresó a aquellos pensamientos que había tenido cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. No había sido una alucinación. Era cierto Aún había cosas que quería compartir con el chico y quería decírselo, solo que había decidido que no sería por medio de un mensaje. Lo haría en persona.


End file.
